Management systems, for example management systems that manage a network of computing devices, typically catalog information, such as events, alert and tickets for different managed objects of a system. For example, the job of the management system is to find problems like operating system problems, application failures, website failures, active directory failures, database or SQL (Structured Query Language) server problems, etc. In general, a management system surfaces these problems to a user through a console located on a user accessible device.
Surfacing problems to a console can be problematic. For example, a user must have the console open and running as well as being viewed constantly. If a user has the console closed or if the user is not looking at the console, then the user does not know that there has been a problem with one of the managed objects. In addition, the user can receive problems in the console that they do not care about. Therefore, looking at a console which does not include relevant information is a wasteful form of communication to the user.
In addition, a management system can surface problems to a user through email notifications. However, email notifications can be said to “push” data to a user. Data that is “pushed” to the user can include information that a user may not be interested in and again can be a wasteful form of communication.
Really Simple Syndication, Rapid Site Syndication and Rich Site Syndication all refer to an emerging technology called RSS used on the Internet. RSS has the ability to access a vast amount of information that exists on the world wide web. Instead of a user browsing websites for information of interest, RSS data feeds send information of interest to a user directly. In general, RSS feeds data, such as a news syndications or weblogs, using a RSS feed. A user of the RSS feeds can install a RSS aggregator to periodically poll and retrieve information when the RSS feed finds new feed items. After the RSS aggregator retrieves information from a RSS feed, new feed items are displayed to a user. This can be called “pulling” information to a user that a user cares about. For example, if a user has a subscription to a New York Times RSS feed, the user's RSS aggregator will retrieve feed item found by the RSS feed to be displayed to a user. Tagging is also an emerging technology on the Internet. Tags are used to add metadata to websites and components in a website, for example a news article.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.